Not Havin' It
|image = 720 Not Having It (1).jpg |band = Raphael Lake, Aaron Levy & Dumi Maraire |dance = Not Having It |album = Epic Hip Hop 2 |released = April 29, 2016 |genre = Hip Hop, Rap |label = Extreme Music |runtime = 2:51 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Raphael Lake, Aaron Levy and Dumi Maraire. It was used for Elliana and Lilliana's unaired duet "Not Having It" in Stamina, Stamina, Stamina. Lyrics Everybody gets burned, if you play with fire you live and you learn Money power and respect it's all earned But I'm not having it nope I'm not having it Everybody gets burned, if you play with fire you live and you learn Money power and respect it's all earned But I'm not having it nope I'm not having it Pinky ring blinging, Cadillac leaning That's me in the drop, you are not dreaming I pull up and I honk once then I'm leaving The first ones free because I'm creating feigns It's a game, pure hustle all brain no muscle Haters want to put a hole up in my russell Slow motion is better than no motion Keep them glasses full I need my people toasting I'm young Scarface in his prime Look up at the blimp and it reads the world is mine We don't make money, I got money working for me Save all the tough talk, I'd prefer if you told me My real life is the real life, the trill life I used to want women but this cash had to suffice Sun up to sun up my dudes is committed All black yankee fitted, hood up, come one Lets get it Everybody gets burned, if you play with fire you live and you learn Money power and respect it's all earned But I'm not having it nope I'm not having it Everybody gets burned, if you play with fire you live and you learn Money power and respect it's all earned But I'm not having it nope I'm not having it Life has been good to a playa They only make you stronger, shot out to the haters Ladies love the style but I ain't known to cater I put them on ice then I come for them later Is it wrong to enjoy the fruits of my labor? Take a deep breath... And I'm Darth Vador One mans trash is another mans treasure Addicted to money, mixing business and pleasure These are not songs, they're haikus and poems Laced with fast cars because that's what I'm on Sitting on top of the game running this whole thing Blowing my own horn like I'm young Coltrane Salute the young genius What I means is, most boys is all talk but I means it To sun up my dudes is committed All back yankee fitted. Hood up come on lets get it Everybody gets burned, if you play with fire you live and you learn Money power and respect it's all earned But I'm not having it nope I'm not having it Everybody gets burned, if you play with fire you live and you learn Money power and respect it's all earned But I'm not having it nope I'm not having it Everybody gets burned, if you play with fire you live and you learn Money power and respect it's all earned But I'm not having it nope I'm not having it Everybody gets burned, if you play with fire you live and you learn Money power and respect it's all earned But I'm not having it nope I'm not having it Gallery 719 Lilliana and Elliana duet costumes.jpg Category:Songs by Raphael Lake Category:Songs by Aaron Levy Category:Songs by Dumi Maraire Category:Season Seven Songs Category:Season 7 Duet-Trio Songs Category:Songs used in Stamina, Stamina, Stamina Category:Hip Hop Category:Not Aired